Coincidencias
by Silvia Cataldo Laurie
Summary: Escrito por mi amigo Leónidas Daniel. Recomiendo esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Esa tarde salió a correr por el parque, hacerlo después del trabajo la relajaba de la tensión que le producía la jornada, además la ayudaba a mantenerse en forma. No era obsesiva con su figura pero le gustaba verse bonita.

El día había estado caluroso, por lo que la tarde era cálida.

Comenzó con una caminata leve para entrar en calor. Sólo eran unos doscientos metros, ya que vivía cerca del parque. Mientras, iba programando su mp3, al lado de ella pasó un hombre corriendo a toda velocidad y casi la choca.

-Estúpido- Pensó.

Lentamente empezó a trotar. Hizo un trayecto de 100 metros y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Mantuvo ese ritmo por un lapso de diez minutos. Apenas llevaba recorrida una parte del espacio verde. En ese horario había muchos corredores, gente por todos lados disfrutando de la vida al aire libre.

Corría tranquila disfrutando de la música que la acompañaba en su ritmo.

Llegando a una parte donde el terreno estaba lleno de piedras, pasó velozmente un corredor. Ella al hacerse a un lado pisó una pequeña piedra que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al piso.

El corredor se detuvo rápidamente para socorrerla.

-¡Discúlpame! Lo siento, que bruto soy.

-¡Deberías tener más cuidado!

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo el corredor acercándose a ella.

-Sal de aquí- Lo apartó con una de sus manos.

-Pero déjame ayudarte- Intentó él de nuevo. Mientras ella trataba ponerse de pie.

-A ver, déjame verte- Y se acercó para ver la lesión.

Mientras él examinaba su pie, ella miraba la espalda ancha, y la playera llena de sudor. Él alzó la vista y pudo ver sus ojos azules.

-Está hinchado. Sólo debe ser una torcedura.

-Me duele mucho- Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Mmmm, puedes caminar?

-¡No! No ves acaso?- Le gritó.

-Ok, perdóname. Dime dónde vives y te acerco hasta tu casa- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Vivo en el edificio que está a dos cuadras de aquí. Yo te indico.

-Ok. Mi auto esta aquí, vamos hasta él.- Y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? Bájame.

-Es para ir más rápido y así no tiene que mover el pie.

Y caminó con ella en brazos hasta donde estaba su auto. Un bmw de color negro. La subió, después subió él y puso el motor en marcha.

-Lindo auto.

-Gracias.

-Lisa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lisa. Me llamo Lisa.

-Ah, mucho gusto, Lisa.

-¿Y no tienes nombre?

-Greg, me llamo Greg.

-Ok, Greg.

-Bien, ahora dime dónde vives así puedo llevarte.

-Sigue por ésta calle y cuando llegues a la esquina gira a tu izquierda.

-¿De verdad vives por esa zona?

-Sí. ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Pues por allí vivo yo también. En el edificio Zeus de la calle 86.

-¡Es broma! Es el mismo en el que yo vivo.

-¡Bien! Por fin voy conociendo a los vecinos. Me mudé hace cuatro días.

-Ahora entiendo por qué jamás te había visto.

-Ya sé el camino entonces.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

Lisa también sonreía y observaba el rostro de ese hombre. Tenía algo que lo hacía especial.

-Bueno, hemos llegado. ¿En qué piso vives?- Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto para salir.

-Cuarto piso, departamento C.- Ella también abrió la puerta para bajarse. Entonces, rápidamente Greg se apuró para ayudarla a la vez se reía.

-Bueno, ahora si ya basta de bromas. No puede ser tanta coincidencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me mudé al D. Que está frente al C. Nunca te vi.

-Tampoco yo. Debes ser muy silencioso. O tu esposa es adorable y no discuten nunca.

Entraban en el ascensor.

-No, no estoy casado.

-Tu novia, quizás.

-Tampoco tengo novia. Estoy soltero.

-Ya veo. Recién divorciado que pretende usar y abusar de la soltería.

-No, para nada. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el cuarto piso. La volvió a tomar en los brazos y la llevó hasta su puerta.

-Nada no es una respuesta. Ya sé, estás casada y tu esposo se enojará por esto.

-No, no estoy casada y no tengo novio. También estoy soltera, pero no sola.- Le respondió guiñando un ojo.

Entraron en el departamento de Lisa. Greg la acomodó en un sillón y entró a la cocina.

-Espera, ¿qué haces? Estás invadiendo mi cocina.

-Disculpa, busco un poco de hielo para ponerte. Te ayudará a calmar el dolor y la hinchazón.

Buscó en el freezer un poco de hielo, que envolvió en repasador y volvió a donde estaba Lisa.

-Bien, déjame poner esto aquí- Acercando el hielo al tobillo de Lisa- estarás bien.

-Gracias. No debiste ocuparte tanto.

-Claro que debí, soy el responsable de tu caída.

-Bueno, creo que ya estoy mejor. Puedes irte.

-Mmm, bien. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas.

-Gracias, muy amable tu gesto.

Greg salió del departamento de Lisa y se cruzó al suyo.

-Wow, que mujer- Pensó mientras estaba abriendo la puerta.

Lisa, por su parte, se quedó obnubilada por esos ojos azules y la forma en que la trató el hombre que acababa de conocer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-¡Buenos días Lisa!- Dijo el hombre agitando un brazo, en el otro llevaba un maletín negro.

-Buenos días James. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?- Y le dio un abrazo que acompañó con un beso.

-Llegaste temprano, tu clase no comienza hasta las 9.

-Lo sé, sólo que me adelanté para preparar el material para la clase de hoy. Empezaremos con un tema nuevo.

-Literatura. ¿Y qué autor has elegido?

-Uno de mis favoritos, Sheou Grerygo.

-Bien, es actual. Ayer salió su último libro.

-Sí, es un autor maravilloso. No veo las horas de correr a la librería y comprarlo. Tengo casi todos sus libros. – La sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba la admiración que tenía por ese autor.

-¿Casi todos? Pensé que tenías todos.

-No. Me falta el primero, que escribió hace 25 años atrás. Y bueno, el que salió ayer.

-Respecto a eso…-Dijo James, con el gesto un poco serio un poco pícaro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, ya sabes, tu me caes muy bien, eres una buena amiga…

-James…

-Y te conozco, y sabía que te gustaba el señor…Gr..Gre..

-Grerygo. Es un apellido raro, al igual que el nombre…probablemente sea un seudónimo.

-Sí, si, él…Bueno…no vayas a enojarte…- Decía dando vueltas al asunto mientras abría su maletín y sacaba una bolsa con el nombre de una reconocida librería de la ciudad. Estirando la mano se la dio a Lisa.

-Ten, supuse que iba a gustarte.

-¿Qué es esto James? – Mientras, abría la bolsa y revisaba lo que había dentro. Acomodó su cartera en su hombro, y sacó el libro. Era impecable. – ¡Gracias! No debiste molestarte, yo iba a pasar esta tarde a comprarlo.

-Quise regalarte algo, y nada mejor que un libro de tu escritor favorito.

-Muchas muchas gracias. – Le volvió a dar un abrazo y un beso.

-Lisa, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti –Su tono de voz cambió y le roso la mano.

-James, ya te he dicho miles de veces que somos amigos, no podría haber nada más entre nosotros.

-Pero si al menos lo intentáramos.

-Se me hace tarde. Llego demorada para preparar la clase. Te veo luego y muchas gracias por el regalo.

James se quedo mirándola si decirle nada y vio como Lisa se alejaba de prisa para llegar al aula.

Lisa Cuddy era profesora de literatura en cuarto año. Tenía 42 años y hacía 15 que ejercía la docencia. Era una amante de los libros, en especial de los de Sheou Grerygo, un enigmático escritor del que no se conocía nada, excepto que había escrito los mejores best sellers de los últimos 25 años.

pitulo 1

Esa tarde salió a correr por el parque, hacerlo después del trabajo la relajaba de la tensión que le producía la jornada, además la ayudaba a mantenerse en forma. No era obsesiva con su figura pero le gustaba verse bonita.

El día había estado caluroso, por lo que la tarde era cálida.

Comenzó con una caminata leve para entrar en calor. Sólo eran unos doscientos metros, ya que vivía cerca del parque. Mientras, iba programando su mp3, al lado de ella pasó un hombre corriendo a toda velocidad y casi la choca.

-Estúpido- Pensó.

Lentamente empezó a trotar. Hizo un trayecto de 100 metros y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Mantuvo ese ritmo por un lapso de diez minutos. Apenas llevaba recorrida una parte del espacio verde. En ese horario había muchos corredores, gente por todos lados disfrutando de la vida al aire libre.

Corría tranquila disfrutando de la música que la acompañaba en su ritmo.

Llegando a una parte donde el terreno estaba lleno de piedras, pasó velozmente un corredor. Ella al hacerse a un lado pisó una pequeña piedra que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al piso.

El corredor se detuvo rápidamente para socorrerla.

-¡Discúlpame! Lo siento, que bruto soy.

-¡Deberías tener más cuidado!

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo el corredor acercándose a ella.

-Sal de aquí- Lo apartó con una de sus manos.

-Pero déjame ayudarte- Intentó él de nuevo. Mientras ella trataba ponerse de pie.

-A ver, déjame verte- Y se acercó para ver la lesión.

Mientras él examinaba su pie, ella miraba la espalda ancha, y la playera llena de sudor. Él alzó la vista y pudo ver sus ojos azules.

-Está hinchado. Sólo debe ser una torcedura.

-Me duele mucho- Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Mmmm, puedes caminar?

-¡No! No ves acaso?- Le gritó.

-Ok, perdóname. Dime dónde vives y te acerco hasta tu casa- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Vivo en el edificio que está a dos cuadras de aquí. Yo te indico.

-Ok. Mi auto esta aquí, vamos hasta él.- Y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? Bájame.

-Es para ir más rápido y así no tiene que mover el pie.

Y caminó con ella en brazos hasta donde estaba su auto. Un bmw de color negro. La subió, después subió él y puso el motor en marcha.

-Lindo auto.

-Gracias.

-Lisa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lisa. Me llamo Lisa.

-Ah, mucho gusto, Lisa.

-¿Y no tienes nombre?

-Greg, me llamo Greg.

-Ok, Greg.

-Bien, ahora dime dónde vives así puedo llevarte.

-Sigue por ésta calle y cuando llegues a la esquina gira a tu izquierda.

-¿De verdad vives por esa zona?

-Sí. ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Pues por allí vivo yo también. En el edificio Zeus de la calle 86.

-¡Es broma! Es el mismo en el que yo vivo.

-¡Bien! Por fin voy conociendo a los vecinos. Me mudé hace cuatro días.

-Ahora entiendo por qué jamás te había visto.

-Ya sé el camino entonces.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

Lisa también sonreía y observaba el rostro de ese hombre. Tenía algo que lo hacía especial.

-Bueno, hemos llegado. ¿En qué piso vives?- Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto para salir.

-Cuarto piso, departamento C.- Ella también abrió la puerta para bajarse. Entonces, rápidamente Greg se apuró para ayudarla a la vez se reía.

-Bueno, ahora si ya basta de bromas. No puede ser tanta coincidencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me mudé al D. Que está frente al C. Nunca te vi.

-Tampoco yo. Debes ser muy silencioso. O tu esposa es adorable y no discuten nunca.

Entraban en el ascensor.

-No, no estoy casado.

-Tu novia, quizás.

-Tampoco tengo novia. Estoy soltero.

-Ya veo. Recién divorciado que pretende usar y abusar de la soltería.

-No, para nada. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el cuarto piso. La volvió a tomar en los brazos y la llevó hasta su puerta.

-Nada no es una respuesta. Ya sé, estás casada y tu esposo se enojará por esto.

-No, no estoy casada y no tengo novio. También estoy soltera, pero no sola.- Le respondió guiñando un ojo.

Entraron en el departamento de Lisa. Greg la acomodó en un sillón y entró a la cocina.

-Espera, ¿qué haces? Estás invadiendo mi cocina.

-Disculpa, busco un poco de hielo para ponerte. Te ayudará a calmar el dolor y la hinchazón.

Buscó en el freezer un poco de hielo, que envolvió en repasador y volvió a donde estaba Lisa.

-Bien, déjame poner esto aquí- Acercando el hielo al tobillo de Lisa- estarás bien.

-Gracias. No debiste ocuparte tanto.

-Claro que debí, soy el responsable de tu caída.

-Bueno, creo que ya estoy mejor. Puedes irte.

-Mmm, bien. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas.

-Gracias, muy amable tu gesto.

Greg salió del departamento de Lisa y se cruzó al suyo.

-Wow, que mujer- Pensó mientras estaba abriendo la puerta.

Lisa, por su parte, se quedó obnubilada por esos ojos azules y la forma en que la trató el hombre que acababa de conocer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigue la historia de Leo**

**III**

Esa tarde, ya que no podía correr porque aún le dolía el tobillo, Lisa fue al parque y se llevó el libro que James le había regalado.

Se sentó en un banco, cercano a los bebederos. La brisa en su cara y el olor a naturaleza hacían del parque un lugar agradable para leer. Como siempre, alrededor estaban los corredores, niños jugando a la pelota, gente caminando.

Antes de comenzar la lectura, Lisa recorrió la portada del libro observando los detalles en relieve que destacaban parte de la imagen. Observó el título y el nombre del autor.

Del escritor sabía poco, no era un hombre mediático y nadie lo conocía, no daba conferencias de prensa, no daba entrevistas a revistas, nada. Parecía un fantasma. Había escrito el primer libro a los 25 años. Lisa calculaba que debía tener unos cincuenta años. Más de una vez se lo había imaginado, era un ser enigmático que ejercía una platónica atracción en ella. Se sentía hipnotizada por la impecable escritura y la fantástica forma que tenía para expresar las ideas, para contar las historias.

Emocionada, como los niños cuando reciben un juguete nuevo, empezó a leer la introducción. Éste hombre, suponía que era un hombre, era magnifico narrando. Luego, leyó empezó el primer capítulo. Se metía tanto en la historia que podía sentir, ver y oír lo mismo que los personajes.

Su lectura era tranquila y atenta, disfrutando de cada palabra. Le parecía estar en otro lugar, no veía a la gente del parque, no sentía la briza, nada simplemente estaba dentro de la historia; hasta que una voz la sacó de ese mundo imaginario.

-¿Hola?

-Ah, Hola…Greg. Disculpa, estaba concentrada…

-¿Qué lees?

-El nuevo libro de Sheou Grerygo. ¡Es un escritor maravilloso!

-Amm, no sé quién es – Dijo Greg rascando su cabeza.

-¿No sabes quién es? Vaya, me sorprende que no lo conozcas, todo el mundo habla de él.-

-La verdad, es que no soy aficionado a la lectura. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, quizás tienes otros hobbies.

-Emmm, la verdad, que no tengo ninguno. ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

-Mejor, pero no para correr. Gracias por preguntar.

-¿Puedo sentarme un momento?

-Sí, claro.

-Gracias. – Se sentó al lado de lisa, mirando el libro que tenía ella entre las manos.

-¿Y que haces de tu vida? ¿Sólo vienes al parque?

-Emmm, estoy retirado, con mi antiguo trabajo hice mucho dinero y eso me permite vivir bien ahora.

-¿En qué trabajabas?

Las preguntas de Lisa estaban incomodando a Greg, no sabía qué responder.

-Bienes raíces.

-Que bien. ¿Y tienes familia, novia, amigos?

-Emm, no, nada de eso. Sin familia, sin novia y sin amigos.

-¿Por qué tan solitario?- Ella seguía preguntando.

-Cosas del destino. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Soy profesora de literatura.

-Y una ávida lectora. A la que le gusta leer a un tal Grerygo. Cuéntame, ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Emmm. Escribió su primera novela a los 25 años y desde entonces no ha dejado de publicar y todas son un éxito. Es fantástico narrando, tiene una manera única de escribir.

-¿Qué más sabes?- Le pregunto, sonriendo.

-Nada más, nadie lo conoce. Tengo casi todas sus novelas y ninguna tiene foto de él en la contratapa o solapa. No da notas, no presenta los libros, no firma autógrafos…es como un fantasma.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es un hombre y no una mujer?

-Por su forma de describir a las mujeres. Lo hace como lo hacen los hombres.

-Dijiste casi todas las novelas, ¿te falta alguna?

-Sí, la primera. Es imposible de conseguir, y de encontrarla sería carísima.

-Algún día tendrás esa oportunidad. Es un simple libro después de todo- Dijo con desgano y desvalorizando los libros. A Lisa no le agradó mucho esa actitud. –Bueno, Lisa fue un gusto verte y charlar contigo, debo irme.

Se saludaron amablemente. Lisa se quedó en el parque continuando con su lectura y Greg continuo con su actividad física.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Estaba anocheciendo, Greg estaba en su departamento, sentado en el sillón pensando en esa mujer que había conocido hace dos días. Era muy bonita y le encantaba la lectura. Leía mucho y esos libros…le sorprendió lo mucho que sabía de ese autor, era interesante e inquietante a la vez.

Entró a su habitación, se quitó la ropa para entrar a la ducha, estaba por quitarse el boser cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó desde el interior de la habitación -¡Quién rayos viene justo en este momento!.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que era Lisa

-¡Oh! Estabas ocupado, yo…lo siento…

-Estaba a punto de darme una ducha, no te preocupes. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Emmm, necesito-

Lisa no podía conectar las ideas, el cuerpo del hombre que estaba frente a ella la distraía. Tenía un torso atlético y los músculos de sus piernas, y sus brazos le hacían pensar miles de cosas.

-Espero no te moleste verme semi desnudo, estaba a punto de darme una ducha y…

-No, no me molesta…me agrada. –Dijo Lisa, e inconscientemente se mordió el labio, y cuando se dio cuenta hizo una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, dime, qué querías.

-Ah, si, esteee, se me rompió un grifo, pero no consigo plomero. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Dame, diez minutos y estoy para ayudarte.

-Bien, espero entonces.

Lisa se fue a su casa, Greg entró a ducharse rápido. Al terminar se secó, y se puso un jean azul con una camisa celeste y zapatillas deportivas. Antes de salir de la casa, tomó un libro de la biblioteca, estaba nuevo, y en la primera hoja lo firmó.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de Lisa, y ella abrió.

-Vaya qué rápido eres.

-Sí, sólo era una ducha rápida y afeitarme, nada más. Dime dónde está el problema a ver qué puedo hacer.

-Ven, por aquí.

Le indicó el camino a la cocina, donde estaba el problema con el grifo. Como Greg llevaba el libro, antes de comenzar a intentar arreglar, se lo dio.

-Toma, creo que esto va a gustarte.

Extendió el brazo y le dio el libro, que estaba envuelto en un papel madera. Una vez que le entregó el regalo, se dio vueltas y agarró un repasador e intentó ajustar con fuerza el grifo para que dejara de perder agua. Mientras, Lisa, abrió el paquete y fue toda una sorpresa con lo que se encontró.

-¡Greg! -Gritó de la emoción – Es imposible que hayas conseguido este libro, además está autografiado por el autor.

-Ah, estaba en una caja donde guardo cosas inservibles y supuse que iba a gustarte. Dijiste que te faltaba la primera

-¿Y cómo sabías que ésta es la primer novela de un autor que no conoces?

Greg sintió como los nervios empezaban a invadirlo, no se había percatado que Lisa nunca mencionó el nombre de la primera novela.

-Tengo buena memoria con las cosas que tengo en mi casa, e internet me ayudó un poco. –Mientras se reía como si fuese chico que había realizado una travesura.

-Aww, eres demasiado tierno.

Y lisa se acercó a él para abrazarlo en señal de agradecimiento. Justo cuando lo hizo quedó entre los brazos de Greg y se miraron a los ojos a la vez que alternaban la mirada a la boca de cada uno. Los latidos del corazón se aceleraron.


	5. Chapter 5

Coincidencias -V-

En vez de volver a su casa, Greg se quedó en el departamento de Lisa. Ella le invitó un café. Se sentó junto al desayunador mientras que ella preparaba todo.

-Cuéntame más sobre ti…tu apellido por ejemplo, me dijiste tu nombre pero no tu apellido.

-Cuddy. Lisa Cuddy. ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

-Mi apellido, si…es House. Gregory House.

-Ahora nos conocemos un poco más.- Y soltó una pequeña risa.

El café estaba listo, lo sirvió en las tazas y se sentó junto al desayunador también.

-Y dime, ¿desde cuándo te gusta este escritor? –Preguntó Greg, tomando un sorbo de café.

-Mmmm desde que tengo 17, cuando salió la primera novela.

-¿Quién te lo recomendó?

-Nadie, sólo lo vi y me gustó el título "Amantes".

-Pero no es muy romántico, es un policial con romance, nada más. Las chicas a tu edad buscaban esas historias con príncipes azules.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un policial si nunca lo has leído? – A Lisa le sorprendió que Greg supiera la temática del libro.

-La contratapa del libro…creo que lo dice.

-Mmm, si aunque no es muy claro.

-Y nunca lo leíste, ¿verdad?

-No. Sólo lo vi pero no lo compré, aunque me impactó el título. Un año después sacó el segundo libro, que sí compré.

-Genial- Expresó secamente, y le dio otro sorbo al café.

-Tú no lees mucho, o me equivoco…

-La verdad, la lectura no es un pasatiempo que me agrade, prefiero otras cosas, algo en movimiento. Un libro me obliga a sentarme. Y leo demasiado lento.

Greg sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo a Lisa era una mentira.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leíste?

-Ufff, mucho tiempo, cinco o diez años. No lo recuerdo.

-¿Y cómo fue que "Amantes" llegó a tus manos, y autografiado?

-Supongo que lo compré cuando aún leía, y debe haber sido en esas presentaciones editoriales que suelen hacer.

-No. No creo que Grerygo haya presentado el libro, él no se muestra al público.

Cuando Lisa hizo esa afirmación, Greg no sabía qué decir. No podía agregar nada, ni contradecir a la mujer que sabía tanto. Tuvo suerte, en ese instante sonó su celular.

-Oh, discúlpame, debo responder- Le dijo a Lisa,se levantó y fue a responder a la sala.

Mientras hablaba, Lisa lo observaba. Era alto, con un cuerpo masculinamente atractivo, con algunas canas que lo hacían más sensual. Le parecía inteligente y culto. Además, era muy misterioso lo cual la atraía mucho más.

Cuando vio que estaba terminando de hablar, ella fue a la sala y acomodó un equipo de audio.

Greg finalizó la llamada y miró a Lisa con cara de sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pongo un poco de música. – Le sonrió y fue acercándose a él

-Emm, Lisa…qué intentas…yo no sé bailar.

Lisa rodeó el cuello de Greg con uno de sus brazos y con el otro llevó una mano de Greg a su cintura. Lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que la perdían.

Greg acomodó la otra mano, de modo que quedó tomándola de la cintura, muy cerca de él.

-Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar. – Susurró Lisa, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Greg.

La música, un jazz suave y su pequeño baile les aceleraba el corazón a ambos.

Greg miró a los ojos a Lisa. Esa mujer le encantaba. La acercó más a su cuerpo y poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios. Apenas rosó la boca de la mujer, sintió como una electricidad que corría en ambos.

Un beso suave, tímido, pero con pasión, con deseo. Un beso de un minuto que parecía una eternidad.

Después de que se besaron, Greg acarició el rostro de Lisa y ella posó su mano en el pecho de él.

-Creo que…debería irme, me pasé de la raya…

-No, claro que no. Yo también quería…me gustas.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Todo es encantador, pero debo irme. El llamado que recibí…debo ausentarme por unos días.

-Oh, claro.

Lisa acompañó hasta la puerta a Greg. Cuando iba a entrar, miró a Lisa y ella le sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

Coincidencias -VI-

Después de ese día, Greg no apareció en toda la semana. Lisa se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido.

También, terminó de leer el libro que James le había regalado. Esta vez se había demorado en leerlo, usualmente con dos noches le bastaba.

Por otro lado, había sido una semana cargada de trabajo. Muchos exámenes que tomar y corregir. Además había asistido a las reuniones de docentes, que el director realizaba todos los meses.

Se alegró mucho de que llegara el día sábado. Había aprovechado la mañana y la tarde para ordenar y limpiar el departamento.

Cuando salió para tirar la basura miró hacia la puerta de Greg pero definitivamente no había nadie allí. Al bajar, tenía muchas ganas de cruzarlo cuando llegara.

Se sentía como una adolescente cada vez que pensaba en Gregory. Regresó al interior del edificio, a su casa pero no lo vio llegar.

Estaba acomodando su habitación cuando sonó el comunicador.

-¿Sí?

-Lisa, ¿que tal si esta noche salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

Era James. Lisa sabía perfectamente que él estaba interesado en ella. Si bien era un hombre excelente, no era su tipo. Además, eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Si salían y todo acababa mal, no quería perder un amigo.

-James…ehhh, estoy algo ocupada.

-Vamos, salimos tomamos una cerveza, caminamos un poco por ahí…como en los viejos tiempos. Por cierto, me dejas subir, estoy aquí afuera y la gente que pasa cree que estoy loco.

-Está bien, sube.

Lisa le abrió para que subiera.

James, también tenía 42 años. No se había casado, pero estuvo conviviendo con una mujer durante cinco años, cuando él le propuso matrimonio ella le dijo que no y se marchó de la ciudad. En este tiempo que Lisa le brindó su apoyo y contención, él se fue enamorando poco a poco.

-James- Dijo Lisa al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Lisa…¿por qué estás vestida así? – Dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Lisa llevaba puesto un short, una remera toda gastada y el pelo recogido.

-Pasa. Estuve limpiando todo el día.

-Ahhh ya veo. Huele a perfume recién puesto jajajaja.

-Quizás. Y dime, ¿por qué se te ocurrió que quería salir esta noche?

-Mmm no sé, mucho trabajo en la semana…para relajarnos.

-Si te portas como un caballero con esta bella dama, acepto. – Le dijo Lisa entre risas. –Pero deberás esperar a que me bañe, no creerás que saldré así a la calle.

-No estaría nada mal inventar una nueva moda.

Lisa, se bañó rápidamente. Así no hacía esperar a James.

-Bueno, vamos my lady- Dijo James, mientras acomodaba su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

-No seas tonto. Vamos.

En el instante en que salían del departamento, Greg llegaba al suyo.

Traía una maleta y en su rostro se notaba el agotamiento por el viaje.

-¡Greg!- Dijo Lisa sorprendida de verlo.

-Lisa. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien. Emm te presento a James Wilson, un amigo.

-Señor Wilson- Dijo Greg estrechando la mano.

-James, el es Gregory House.

-Señor House, un placer conocerlo.- Mientras respondía al apretón de manos con Greg.

-Vamos a tomar algo por ahí, ¿quieres venir?

Pero antes de que Greg respondiera, James intervino.

-Lisa…el señor House seguramente esta agotado, mira su rostro. Otro día, además es noche de amigos.

-Lisa, tu amigo tiene razón, estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Probablemente nos crucemos en estos días.

-Ok, Greg. Descansa.

-Señor Wilson, un gusto conocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Greg entró a su casa y Lisa se fue con Wilson.


	7. Chapter 7

Coincidencias -VII-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que vio a Greg, Lisa esperaba ansiosa poder verlo. Se sentía como una adolescente enamorada del profesor de literatura. También, le preocupaba el no saber que es lo que Greg había pensado al verla con James.

Greg, por su parte, se había pasado los últimos dos días encerrado en su casa. Pedía comida por teléfono y leía las noticias por internet.

Sus viajes siempre eran agotadores, pretender ser alguien siendo él era algo extrañísimo. Aunque esta vez, no todo le había salido como lo planeaba.

Cuando estaba en un centro comercial, unos ladrones entraron a robar al restaurante en el que estaba. Le apuntaban a todo el mundo con armas. Eran unos siete y no había muchas personas. Él intentó resistirse y entonces recibió dos disparos. Uno impactó en el hombro izquierdo y otro debajo de la clavícula derecha.

Los ladrones luego de disparar, se fueron llevando una cantidad de objetos de los presentes y el dinero del restaurant. A Greg, lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Le limpiaron las heridas y se las curaron. Por suerte ninguna de las balas había afectado algún órgano vital. Los doctores le recomendaron quedarse unos días hasta que estuviese mejor, pero él no quiso.

Le dieron el alta, y con ello una serie de recomendaciones hasta estar por completo recuperado. Curación dos veces al día, no beber, descansar, no hacer ningún esfuerzo brusco, ni levantar objetos pesados; además de la medicación correspondiente.

Luego de todo eso, Greg tomó el primer vuelo de retorno a su casa.

Al llegar no imaginó ver a Lisa salir con un hombre, al menos le había dicho que no estaba con nadie. Estaba celoso.

Sentado en el sofá de su casa, pensaba en esa escena y en lo que había sucedido una semana antes en el departamento de ella.

-Greg, admítelo, ella te gusta y mucho. Además, besa bien. Pero también está con ese tipo…el tal Wilson.- Se decía para sí mismo. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Cuando Lisa llegó al edificio, había un joven del reparto llamando a Greg. Éste le decía que no podía bajar, pero que le habría para que llevara la comida hasta su puerta. Lisa escuchó y se ofreció a llevarla.

Golpeo a la puerta de Greg y él abrió.

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia.

-No es nada. Además, quería pasar a verte. Espero no te moleste.

-No, claro que no me molesta.

La hizo pasar, y con un poco de esfuerzo, acomodó las bolsas en la cocina.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? Hay suficiente para ambos.

-Mmmm. Esta bien, acepto la invitación.

Greg sacó unos platos de la alacena, unos cubiertos y los acomodó en la mesa. Trajo las bolsas, y puso todo en la mesa ratona.

Greg tenía una playera de color blanco y unos jeans azules. Lisa estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y falda negra, sus zapatos negros también combinaban con la falda.

-Bueno, veamos qué tenemos aquí. Ensalada y pollo.- Dijo Greg mientras sacaba el contenido de la bolsa.

-Y huele apetecible.- Dijo Lisa.

Comieron la cena, mientras charlaban de todo.

Al terminar, Lisa se sacó los zapatos y Greg se levantó a buscar una botella de vino.

-Creo que por aquí tenía una botella de vino tinto. – Estaba revisando la heladera en busca de la botella. – Aquí está.

Le dejó la botella a Lisa. Cuando estiró el brazo, sintió que los puntos se salieron. Buscó unas copas y las llevó.

Sirvió un poco para ella y luego un poco para él.

-Es un vino rico. –Dijo Lisa luego de beber un sorbo.

-Lo traje hace tiempo de uno de mis viajes. Creo que es italiano.

-Viajas mucho, ¿no?

-Sí, bastante.

-¿Trabajo?

-Digamos que algo así.

Ya había terminado el vino que se había servido y sabía que Lisa preguntaría sobre el trabajo ese. Por lo que se sirvió nuevamente. Cuando estiró el brazo sintió un líquido cliente que salía de la clavícula. Entonces se manchó la playera de color rojo.

Lisa, dio un fuerte grito.

-¡Greg! Mira, tienes sangre.

Con un tono de vos calmado, Greg intentó explicarle.

-No es nada, en mi último viaje entraron ladrones al restaurante e intenté disuadirlos entonces recibí dos disparos.

-Pero qué pensabas, podrían haberte matado.

Lisa regaño a Greg.

-¿Tienes, un botiquín o algo para curarte?

-Sí, ahí en esa biblioteca.

Lisa buscó el botiquín, y acomodó todo para curarlo. Greg estaba sentado en el sillón. Se sacó la playera.

Lisa contempló aquel torso desnudo, masculino y trabajado, con un poco de bello en el pecho.

-Bien, veamos. No te muevas.

-No me moveré, descuida.

De a poco limpió la sangre de la herida y puso un apósito nuevo en el lugar. Una vez que terminó, pasó su mano por el pecho de Greg. Él se estremeció de sentir la suave mano de Lisa divagar entre el pelo de su pecho.

Le acarició el rostro y lentamente comenzó a besarla. Mientras lo hacía, fue desprendiendo su blusa. La acomodó más cerca de él y le quitó el sostén. Sus torsos se sentían el uno al otro, el calor de la piel.

Lisa subió un poco su falda y se acomodó sobre Greg. Él le besaba el cuello a la vez que masajeaba los senos. Ella, recorría la espalda del hombre y también besaba su cuello.

Entonces, bajó sus manos para desprender el jean de Greg y metió la mano dentro del bóxer. De a poco fue editándolo. Greg, por su parte hizo lo mismo. Hizo espacio entre las panty sed Lisa, e introdujo uno de sus dedos. Sentía la humedad de la mujer.

Finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos. En el sofá, Lisa, se recostó y Greg se puso sobre ella. Poco a poco fue penetrándola. Las embestidas se hacían más fuertes. La mujer gemía de placer. Para ella estaba siendo un momento único. Cuando ambos acabaron, se quedaron abrazados y desnudos.

Greg tenía abrasada a Lisa, y ella tenía su mano en el pecho de él.

-Sabés, nunca lo había hecho en el sofá. – Dijo Greg riendo.

-¿Ah, no? Pues, no parece, te mueves muy bien en el terreno. – Respondió y le dio un beso en la boca.


	9. Chapter 9

Coincidencias -IX-

Lisa, se levantó del sofá y Greg la detuvo frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eres preciosa, contemplarte desnuda es mejor que ver obras de arte.

-Eres un hablador, pero agradezco el cumplido. Seguramente les dices eso a las otras chicas que traes aquí.

-Eres la primera persona que entra a este lugar, de hecho la primera persona que conoce el espacio donde vivo. – Dijo Greg, mientras se ponía el bóxer.

Lisa aún seguía desnuda, por lo que Greg le alcanzó la primer camisa que encontró a mano.

-Toma, esto te servirá.

-Gracias.

Era una camisa de color celeste, que tenía impregnado el perfume de Greg.

-Mmmm, me gusta tu perfume.

-Todas dicen lo mismo. – Le dijo a la vez que guiñaba un ojo.

Fue hasta la cocina, y empezó a preparar café. Aún estaba sólo con ropa interior.

-¿Sabes? Te ves muy…original, preparando el café en ropa interior. –Dijo Lisa y soltó una carcajada.

-Podría servir de modelo, ¿no crees?- Respondió Greg entre risas.

Lisa recorría el departamento con su vista. Estaba decorado con un estilo claramente masculino. Tenía living, cocina, y dos habitaciones con baño propio. Ella pensaba que era una extraña elección para un hombre que trabajó en bienes raíces.

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a recorrer la casa no sólo con la vista.

-Este es uno de los departamentos medios del edificio. En los pisos superiores están los más amplios y caros. ¿Por qué elegiste este?

-Emmm, la comodidad. –Respondió Greg, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Otra vez venía la ola de preguntas.

-No es demasiado cómodo, es…algo pequeño. Siendo de bienes raíces supongo que lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero…pero prefiero espacios chicos.

Lisa seguía dando vueltas por el departamento, y Greg seguía preparando el café.

Era un enamorado del café y le gustaba fresco, por eso lo compraba en granos. Aunque llevaba más tiempo preparar todo, porque debía moler los granos, él lo prefería así porque conservaba el sabor más intenso y puro. Estaba concentrado en la preparación que no vio cuando Lisa entró en una de las habitaciones.

Lisa se quedó pasmada cuando ingresó. Era una habitación con estanterías repletas de libros. Había un escritorio y detrás de él había otra estantería pero con una serie de libros en particular. Se acercó para ver exactamente qué libros eran.

Cuando los vio, no lo podía creer. Era la colección completa de los libros de Grerygo. Pero, la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando vio lo que había en el escritorio. Varios cuadernos todos manuscritos, con rayones, tachones. No entendía nada de lo que veía. Tomó un cuaderno que en su tapa decía "completo". Poco a poco comenzó a leerlo y su rostro mostró el asombro al descubrir que era la última novela de Grerygo, la que James le había regalado hace semanas. Llegó a la última hoja, y allí estaba la firma de su autor: Gregory House.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que Sheou Grerygo era un simple anagrama de Gregory House. Se sintió tan tonta por no darse cuenta. Por haber creído en la mentira de Greg respecto a los libros y su trabajo en bienes raíces.

Salió de la habitación con el cuaderno entre sus manos. Greg la vio y empalideció al instante.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Lisa…yo no quería. No pensé que lo descubrirías.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso. Claro, por eso tenías el primer libro y autografiado.¿ Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio, por qué mentirme?

-Porque no quiero que nadie lo sepa. –Gritó Greg y continuó. –No quiero que nadie sepa quién soy, qué hago para ganarme la vida y mucho menos quiero cerca a la prensa o todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. Quiero una vida tranquila como el resto de los mortales. Además nunca escribí para ser famoso ni importante, sólo lo hago por placer.

Lisa lo miraba fijamente mientras Greg decía todas sus razones y motivos.

-No debiste mentirme, no a mi. –Dijo Lisa mientras una lágrima empezaba a asomar.

Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar. Dejó el cuaderno en la mesita. Agarró sus cosas y se fue. Tenía solo la camisa de Greg, pero lo único que debía hacer es cruzar al frente. Aun si hubiese tenido que caminar por la calle, lo haría así, porque sólo pensaba en salir de ese lugar y alejarse de él.

Greg se quedó mirándola y no hizo nada por detenerla. Cuando estuviera más calmada ella y más calmado él, la buscaría para explicarle todo y sin gritar.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Greg no sabía cómo pedirle perdón a Lisa. Por él le hubiese dicho la verdad desde el principio. Se cambió, dejó el café sin terminar y se cruzó al departamento de ella.

-Lisa, sé que estás ahí, ábreme por favor. Lamento todo lo que pasó. No quise mentirte. Conocerte y todo lo que pasó contigo fue demasiado pronto, demasiado intenso.

Greg sabía que Lisa lo estaba escuchando, pero ella no le respondía.

Del otro lado, estaba Lisa pegada a la puerta escuchando todo lo que él le decía. Ya se había cambiado, pero entre sus manos tenía la camisa de Greg. Su perfume era intenso.

Lisa dio un suspiro y se sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Se debatía entre abrirle y no. Necesitaba tener un por qué de la mentira. Y a la vez, se sentía tan tonta por no haber adivinado que Greg era Grerygo y viceversa. No entendía cómo no se dio cuenta al instante. Sabía tanto del escritor, que jamás imagino tenerlo en frente, tenerlo cerca, besar sus labios y enamorarse intensamente como se había enamorado.

Por su parte, Greg, sentía una sensación inexplicable en el pecho. Nunca antes se había sentido así por ninguna de las mujeres que pasaron por sus brazos. Definitivamente estaba enamorado y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Más aun con Lisa, porque ella conocía sobre él, sobre su trabajo; sumado a que lo admiraba como escritor.

-Lisa, déjame entrar y te explico, por favor. Te digo todo y después si me quieres fuera de tu vida, lo haré. –Suplicó Greg.

Lisa, poco a poco se puso de pie y le abrió. Lo hizo pasar, ella estaba de brazos cruzados esperando lo que Greg le diría.

-Bien, emmm, no sé por dónde comenzar.

-Pues, comienza diciendo por qué me mentiste.

-Lo hice, porque jamás pensé que mi corta relación contigo fuese a llegar al punto en que llegó. Además, nunca he revelado a nadie, salvo a mi agente, que soy ese misterioso escritor que todos admiran desde hace veinticinco años. No me gusta la exposición. Y jamás tuve la necesidad de contarle a ninguna mujer que pasó por mi cama, de decirles quien soy verdaderamente.

-Con que no sólo me mientes, sino que además soy una más de las que pasaron por tu cama. ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

-No, no eres una más. Contigo…contigo es…es distinto, es intenso.

-¿Y crees que voy a creerte? Por Dios, que tonta soy, me mentiste todo el tiempo. Me sedujiste, sólo querías diversión. ¡Y yo que tanto te admiraba! No a ti, sino al escritor que eres, porque a ti te…te…- Decía Lisa entre llanto.

-¿A mi qué, Lisa. A mi qué?

-A ti te amo, Greg. Me enamoré de ti, sucedió tan rápido. Fuiste tan distinto. Pero eres como el resto de los hombres, cruel vil y mentiroso.

-Lisa, no digas eso por favor. No soy esa clase de tipo. Sólo te mentí respecto a lo que hago, pero no te mentí en cuanto a mi forma de ser.

- Eres lo peor, y aún te atreves a mentirme en mi propia cara.

-Lisa, no te estoy mintiendo, estoy siendo completamente honesto contigo.

-Ya me mentiste una vez, ¿por qué debo creerte ahora?

-Porque, porque creo que te amo. –Dijo Greg.

Lisa, se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar el llanto pero le fue imposible. Entonces, en un ataque de furia, le gritó a Greg.

-¡Sal de aquí, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!

Greg agachó la cabeza y salió de la casa de Lisa en silencio. Cerró la puerta. Y ambos, en ese instante supieron que no sabrían si habría rencuentro en algún futuro.


	11. Chapter 11

Coincidencias -XI-

Habían pasado seis meses de ese desgraciado momento.

La vida de Lisa había dado un cambio profundo y nada sabía de Greg, había desaparecido por completo, ni noticias.

-¿Dónde está la mujer más bella del mundo?- Dijo un hombre al entrar a la casa de Lisa.

En las manos traía un ramo de rosas rojas, que le dio junto a un beso en los labios.

-James, eres tan tierno. Me consientes demasiado. – Y lo besó nuevamente.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy para celebrar nuestro tercer mes de novios?

-Jajaja estás loco…

-Loco, sí, loco de amor por ti Lisa.

-Este tiempo contigo ha sido maravilloso, estuviste conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba. Eres un buen amigo y eres un buen novio. Gracias.

-No me des las gracias. En todo caso yo debo agradecerte que me dieras una oportunidad.

Lisa y James se tomaron de las manos y compartieron una pícara sonrisa.

-Iremos a cenar al restaurant más caro de la ciudad- Le dijo James.

-Esta bien, pero tendrás que esperar a que me ponga bonita. Y sabes que eso tardará.

-Lo sé, pero esperarte es un placer.

Lisa fue a cambiarse y James se quedó en el living.

Pasada una media hora, Lisa estaba lista y se fueron al restaurant.

-Buenas noches.- Les dijo el recepcionista- ¿Tienen mesa reservada?

-Si, a nombre de James Wilson.

-Muy bien, síganme por aquí.

La mesa estaba junto a un hermoso ventanal que daba a un patio interno del lugar. Todo era muy elegante, con una luz casi tenue que lo hacía más refinado y armonioso.

El camarero les dejó la carta y se retiró.

-Mmmm no sé qué podría pedir. Ensalada tal vez.

-Lisa, ¿otra vez a dieta?

-James, sabes que me gusta verme bien y bonita. Jajajajaaja.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos pasta?

-Buena idea.- Dijo Lisa a la vez que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a James.

Ambos estaban bien y felices, su noviazgo había tomado por sorpresa a sus conocidos, a sus familias y a ellos mismos.

Habían terminado la cena y estaban por pedir el postre.

-Lisa, antes de continuar con esta hermosa velada…yo…

-Si, James, ¿qué sucede?

-Yo…-Mientras, James buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su saco- Lisa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Lisa quedó boquiabierta y sorprendida ante la pregunta de James.

-James, yo…

-¿No quieres verdad, aún estás enamorada de él?

-No, no es eso. Sí.

-¿Sí lo estás?

-No, sí acepto casarme contigo.

James la abrazó y la besó fuerte y apasionadamente.

-¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda, mandaré a preparar todo, donde tu quieras?

-¡James! Tranquilo…aunque en un mes estaría bien.

-En un mes entonces. En un mes nos casaremos. Lisa, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

Coincidencias -XII-

El mes había pasado muy rápido. James se había encargado de organizar cada detalle para su boda con Lisa, parecía él la novia.

El casamiento sólo sería por lo civil, ya que ninguno estaba interesado en lo religioso. No habían invitado a mucha gente, sólo los amigos más cercanos.

Por fin llegó la hora, entraron a la sala donde estaba el juez y al cabo de unos minutos llegó la formula que empezaba darle paso al matrimonio.

-¿James Wilson, acepta a Lisa Cuddy como su esposa?

Con una inmensa sonrisa, James contestó:

-Sí, acepto.

-¿Lisa Cuddy, acepta a James Wilson como su esposo?

Se izo un silencio, Lisa parecía dudar de la respuesta que daría.

-Sí, acepto.- Dijo finalmente.

-Con el poder que me concede el estado, los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Wilson, puede besar a la Señora Wilson.

Luego de besarla, firmaron el acta de matrimonio y salieron del lugar, mientras sus rostros se veían radiantes de felicidad.

Subieron a un auto, sus amigos los siguieron, iban a celebrar con un pequeño almuerzo en el restaurant de la ciudad.

Greg estaba nuevamente en su departamento, había estado en Europa esos seis meses, en su piso de Italia, como siempre alejado de la gente, salvo esporádicas reuniones con su agente; y las contadas ocasiones en que había salido a cenar.

En una de esas noches, había conocido a una hermosa mujer con la que cruzó mirada apenas entró al restaurant, entonces se acercó a la barra donde ella estaba y le convidó un trago.

-No eres de aquí, ¿de vacaciones?- Dijo la mujer.

-Algo así. Greg, me llamo Greg- Dijo, extendiendo la mano para saludarla.

-Lara, es mi nombre.

-Un nombre muy bonito, Lara.

Luego de una breve charla, Greg la invitó a su piso. Salieron del restaurant y caminaron hasta la casa, estaba a dos cuadras nada más.

Esa noche tuvo relaciones con ella, el sexo con esa mujer le pareció fantástico, sin embargo no era comparable con Lisa. Greg encontraba en Lisa algo que no encontraba en otras.


	13. Chapter 13

Coincidencias -XIII-

Los novios estaban festejando su casamiento, el restaurant era uno de los mejores y habían preparado algo especial para los recién casados.

Ocupaban una mesa redonda en el centro, y otras tres a su alrededor donde estaba sus invitados, en un espacio reservado para ese tipo de eventos.

El resto de las mesas, estaban ocupadas por habituales comensales.

Greg, tenía que reunirse con su agente, éste iba a llevarle los informes de los últimos seis meses.

El agente estaba sentado, esperando a Greg, en una mesa reservada para los dos.

Greg entró al restaurant, miró rápidamente buscando a su agente, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurría.

-Bob, ¿Cómo estás?- Y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

-Greg, ¿cómo estás tu? hace seis meses que estabas fuera.

-Muy bien, mis vacaciones resultaron mucho más placenteras de lo que las había planeado. – Y guiñó el ojo.

-Una mujer, ya veo. No pierdes el tiempo, Greg.

-Nunca, más si la mujer está dispuesta a irse a la cama conmigo. Pero hablemos de la venta de los libros.

-Muy bien las ventas, creo que este es el que más ventas tiene.

-Bien, me alegra que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, porque probablemente sea el último.

-¿Cómo que el último? No estarás pensando en dejar de escribir…- Dijo muy sorprendido el agente.

-Sí, lo he meditado y creo que ya no quiero escribir, no encuentro ni el pacer ni la inspiración. Hace veinticinco años que vengo con esto, y ya no lo quiero. Tengo 50 años, ahora voy a disfrutar del dinero que hice con los-

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un camarero del lugar, por micrófono, felicitaba a los recién casados. Greg miró hacia donde estaban, y vio a Lisa, con una radiante sonrisa y muy hermosa. Junto a ella, Wilson…su ahora esposo.

Sintió como un dolor iba apoderándose lentamente de él mientras observaba la escena, no comprendía el porqué.

Hizo una sádica sonrisa y dejó la mirada fija, su agente se quedó mirándolo. Tampoco entendía esa reacción de Greg.

-¿En contra del matrimonio?- Eso lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

-Emm, no no, nada de eso. Bob, llama al camarero.

El agente llamó al camarero.

-Señores, ¿qué desean?

-Tráigame un whisky doble, y la cuenta del joven y feliz matrimonio, yo lo pagaré.

-Muy bien señor, enseguida.

El camarero le trajo el whisky, y la cuenta de la fiesta de James y Lisa. Greg le dio su tarjeta y que allí cargara la cuenta de su mesa más la de la fiesta.

-Greg, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Un regalo a los nuevos novios, mi lado filantrópico digamos.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde…hoy.

Mientras sacaba una pluma y en una servilleta escribió algo. La dobló de manera que Bob no viese lo que estaba escrito.

-Dale el mensaje a la novia. Sólo a ella.- Le ordenó a su agente.

Tomó el sorbo de whisky de un tirón y salió del lugar.

Bob, como pudo, en un descuido de James, le dio el papel a Lisa.

-Señora, disculpe, emm, un amigo le dejó esto.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Amigo de la persona que escribió esto. Me tengo que ir, muchas felicidades por cierto.

El agente salió también del restaurant, y Lisa un poco confundida por la situación, desdobló la servilleta y leyó: "He pagado la cuenta, es mi regalo. Que seas feliz. Greg".


	14. Chapter 14

Coincidencias -XIV-

Lisa, miró incómoda para todos lados pero no vio a Greg. Su corazón palpitaba al ritmo de una mezcla de sensaciones. Enterarse que Greg estaba en la ciudad, de esa forma no le había hecho muy bien. Comenzó a ponerse pálida y se sentó.

-Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, James. Es un poco de cansancio.

-Imagino, también estoy algo cansado. Creo que deberíamos despedirnos de todos por hoy. Ya quiero pasar contigo nuestra noche de bodas.

-¿Noche? Si apenas recién esta cayendo la tarde.

-Entonces será una tarde-noche con mi linda esposa.- Sonrió James y la besó en los labios.

Se despidieron de todos, agradeciendo por haberlos acompañado. Salieron del restaurant entre aplausos y felicitaciones. Subieron al auto y fueron al departamento de Lisa.

Habían decidido vivir allí hasta la luna de miel que harían unas semanas después, ya que por las clases no podían irse hasta conseguir sustitutos.

Entraron al ascensor, y al salir, James alzó a Lisa entre sus brazos para así entrar al departamento.

-Bájame, vamos a caernos.

-Pero mujer, déjame divertirme haciendo esto.- Decía James en un intento por abrir la puerta sin dejar caer a Lisa.

En ese instante apareció Greg para entrar a su departamento. James bajó a Lisa y saludó.

-Señor House, ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien. ¿Ustedes? Felices, por lo que se ve.

Lisa sólo miraba fijamente a Greg sin dejar salir una palabra de su boca. Sin embargo sabía que James de algún modo le refregaría a Greg su casamiento con ella. James lo sabía todo, ella le había contado excepto que Greg era Gregrygo.

-Sí, claro. Acabamos de casarnos.

-Lo sé, los vi festejando junto a sus amigos en el restayrant. Yo estaba allí por una reunión. Mi regalo fue pagar la cuenta. Felicidades.- Terminó de decir tajante y seriamente, y se metió a su casa.  
James miró a Lisa, y la besó en los labios.

-Él no te merecía cariño, yo en cambio, prometo dar o mejor de mi para hacerte feliz.

-Lo sé James, y agradezco que seas tan comprensivo.

-¿Vamos? No va a arruinarnos la tarde-noche de bodas.

Entraron, y apenas cerraron la puerta comenzaron a besarse y desvestirse.

Lo hacían con pasión, de vez en cuando Lisa mordía los labios de James, y éste hacía lo mismo.

James acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Lisa y sentía como ella disfrutaba ante sus caricias. Sus cuerpos estaban fundidos, en un intenso vaivén, sobre la cama.

Sus gemidos eran tan intensos como el sexo mismo. Tanto que hasta se sentían en el pasillo.

Greg estaba saliendo nuevamente, y escuchó esos gemidos.

Una rabia instantánea se apoderó de él, escuchando como ella disfrutaba con James. Ninguna de las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, antes y después de Lisa, lo habían hecho disfrutar del sexo de esa manera única y especial. Sólo ella, que ahora gozaba con James igual o mejor que con él. Sentía como eso hería su hombría, su ego machista…su corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

Coincidencias -XV-

Lisa terminó extasiada junto a James, y ambos se durmieron. Al caer la noche, se despertó primero. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el placard, y sacó una camisa celeste…La camisa de Greg que se había llevado, lo que vestía cuando pelearon.

Se la acercó a la nariz y olió ese perfume tan particular de Greg, ese aroma que se mezclaba con el olor a su piel.

Entonces se vistió con una playera escotada y un jean. James no tardaría en despertar y quería preparar algo especial para él. Pero antes, tenía que hacer algo.

Salió del departamento y cruzó al frente, tocó el timbre, pero ninguna respuesta. Cuando estaba por volver a su casa, Greg salía del ascensor acompañado por una hermosa señorita.

-¿Qué busca a mi puerta señorita Wilson?

Lisa se quedó impactada y sin saber qué decir ante la imagen de ese hombre que tanto había admirado y con el que había tenido un affaire meses atrás. Junto a él, una bella jovencita que pasaba su mano por el pecho de él y éste rodeando la cintura de ella con su brazo.

-Bien, ¿Qué busca?

-Venía a devolverle esto.- Y extendió la mano para devolverle la camisa que se había llevado.

Greg la miró con un gesto de ironía.

-No. Quédesela, quizás pueda guardarla como un suvenir junto a las camisas de su esposo. Evidentemente, él está enterado de todo.

-Antes de ser mi esposo es mi amigo.

-Bien por ustedes. Ahora, si me disculpa, esta noche estoy muy ocupado.- Dijo guiñando el ojo y acercándose más a la joven mujer.

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo, abrió y entraron.

Lisa se quedó inmóvil y sin comprender lo ocurrido. Volvió a su casa, debía preparar algo para ella y James. Debía seguir festejando su noche de bodas.

Greg se quitó el saco, lo dejó en el sillón y fue hasta la habitación a buscar su billetera. Mientras la joven muchacha recorría con la mirada cada rincón de la casa.

-Bien, esto es para ti. Gracias por tus servicios.- Le dijo Greg a la chica dándole un puñado de billetes.

-Cariño, no hemos hecho nada y ¿ya me pagas?

La muchacha se acercaba a Greg y comenzaba a rodear su cuello.

-No, era la escena de ahí afuera lo que quería armar, y ya está hecha. No quiero más nada.

-Vamos, si quieres no te cobro por esto.- Le dijo mientras que bajaba su mano a la entrepierna de Greg.

-No. Por favor no.- Decía Greg, sin embargo empezaba a notar como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse.

-Estas tenso. Relájate y disfruta.

Caminando despacio hacia el sillón, Greg cayó sentado. La muchacha comenzó a desprender el cinturón y a bajar el cierre del pantalón. Poco a poco comenzó su trabajo. Greg cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del blowjob.

La muchacha continuó hasta que Greg alcanzó el clímax.

-¿Te gustó?

-El mejor blowjob que me han hecho en años, ahora vete.

Apartó a la muchacha de entre sus piernas, se levantó acomodándose la ropa. Le abrió la puerta a la chica. Ella lo besó.

-Espero verte de nuevo,Greg.

-Sí, sí, claro. Ahora vete.

La muchacha se fue, él cerró con llave la puerta y se sentó en el sofá. Se quedó dormido.


	16. Chapter 16

Coincidencias -XVI-

La noche había pasado rápido. Lisa con James. Greg, solo, durmiendo en el sofá.

-Buenos días, bello señor.

-Buenos días, hermosa reina. Mmm el desayuno en la cama.

-Un pequeño presente a mi esposo.

Lisa le había preparado b desayuno a su reciente esposo, que llevó a la cama para compartir la primera mañana como matrimonio.

-Lisa, sabes, apenas termine con esto, voy a dar mis clases del día. ¿Vamos juntos?

-No, porque cambié horas con Walt, él quería horas para un taller teatral.

-¿Walt enseñando teatro? No me perderé eso.

-Trata de no ser muy crítico con él. Jajajaja.

Su comienzo de mañana fue muy armónico y en paz. Todo su día sería así.

Greg despertó algo exaltado y con dolor de cabeza. Se preparó un café bien intenso que tomó acompañado de una aspirina. No tenía ganas de comer nada más.

Se sentía tenso, cansado. Los últimos seis meses habían sido devastadores. Jamás había quedado tan en evidencia su profesión real. También le sorprendía que Lisa no hubiese dicho quién era él realmente. Es algo que le sorprendía, y a la vez le inquietaba saber.

Planeaba salir a correr para distraerse de todo. Revisó que su reproductor de música tuviese batería, buscó una botella de agua en la heladera y salió.

Apenas eran las nueve y media de la mañana, por lo que correría durante una hora.

Cuando bajó a la cochera, notó que no estaba el auto de Wilson.

¿Se habrían ido los dos? ¿Quizás Lisa estaba en casa? No lo podía saber y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Puso en marcha el vehículo y se fue.

Una vez en el parque, dejó estacionado el auto en el lugar de siempre, y se puso a pre-calentar los músculos. Corrió el circuito con la música de compañía, no pensaba en nada, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse.

La hora se pasó demasiado rápido. La playera de Greg estaba mojada por el sudor. Volvió a su auto, subió, y se fue del parque.

De camino a casa, iba escuchando la radio, estaban pasando buena música.

-La próxima canción está dedicada, por eso tenemos una llamada de un enamorado- Decía el conductor del programa radial. –Tenemos a James Wilson del otro lado de la línea. Muy bien James, puedes darle el saludo a la afortunada mujer.

-Emm. Bueno, Lisa, quiero que sepas que eres mi gran amor, te amo mucho y estoy muy feliz de que seas mi esposa.

-¡Ridículo!- Gritó Greg, a la vez que le daba un golpe al volante.

Su distracción fue tanta que no vio el semáforo en rojo y el camión que estaba cruzando frente a él.


	17. Chapter 17

Coincidencias -XVII-

El impacto fue terrible. Las ambulancias tardaron un poco en llegar. Mientras los bomberos lo sacaban de entre las chapas retorcidas. Diez minutos desesperantes tratando de sacarlo. Salió casi ileso. El cinturón y los airbags lo habían salvado de una muerte segura.

Estaba consciente, aunque tenía un corte en la sien del que salía bastante sangre, el brazo izquierdo fracturado y bastantes magulladuras.  
Definitivamente su suerte era otra pero no la muerte, una bala le había hecho un rasguño y ahora el accidente con el automóvil.

Lo llevaron al hospital local. Los médicos le hicieron placas, tomografías, análisis, pusieron un yeso en su brazo y suturaron la herida. Lo dejaron en una sala de cuidados intermedios.

-Señor, soy el doctor Bransky.

-Ya puedo irme, ya me siento mejor- Dijo intentando levantarse.

-No, lo tendré aquí hasta mañana, por si hay alguna complicación. Pero en líneas generales está bien.

-Sólo una fractura y golpes, creo que lo saqué bien.

-Sí. ¿Tiene algún familiar al que le avisemos?

-No. Llame a Bob Ribs, es mi asistente.

-Muy bien, así será.

Se quedó solo en la habitación. Le dolía el cuerpo, veía limitado su movimiento de brazos por el yeso y el suero del otro.

Además de estar solo en esta habitación, se sentía solo. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en la soledad, de hecho nunca había pensado. No conocía la necesidad de tener a nadie cerca, excepto cuando su cuerpo requería satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, pero era fácil de obtener: un bar, una mirada con alguna bella mujer, una mínima charla y suficiente para llevarla a la cama.

Sin embargo, Lisa había causado un cataclismo en su vida, pero ya no estaba a su lado, y ahora era la esposa de James Wilson. ¿Cómo competir con un buen amigo y ahora esposo? Imposible.

De repente, todo se hizo silencioso. La puerta se abrió y entró Lisa.

-¿Qué, qué haces tú aquí, cómo te enteraste?- Decía confundido al verla.

-Alguien me avisó que estabas aquí y vine a verte.

La miraba dubitativo, no le parecía real. Creía que era un efecto de algún calmante. Lisa poco a poco se acercaba a él.

-Greg, no me veas con esa cara; prefiero la mirada lujuriosa que siempre me dedicabas.- Decía Lisa mientras iba acariciándolo.

Greg no entendía nada.

Lisa acercó sus labios a los de Greg y lo besó. Greg, intentó tocarla pero no podía, el suero y el yeso se lo impedían.

-Tranquilo, Greg. Esta vez seré yo quien haga todo.- Le dijo Lisa, se alejó y empezó a desvestirse.

Lentamente se sacó la playera, el jean y dejó sus zapatillas a un costado. Quedó en ropa interior, que comenzó a sacarse muy lentamente ante la mirada atónita de Greg.

Quedó desnuda completamente. A Greg le fascinaba ver la desnudez de Lisa. Contemplar cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Muy despacio ella se acercó a él, lo besó a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Greg. Le mordió apenas el labio. Con mucho cuidado, quitó la sábana, y subió a la cama sobre Greg. Lentamente comenzó a hacer un movimiento con su cadera que rozaba su sexo con el de Greg. Poco a poco, éste comenzó a ponerse firme, hasta llegar a la erección. Entonces, Lisa, se acomodó para introducirlo dentro de ella. Esa sensación de sentir el calor de esa mujer era única, ninguna lo encendía como ella. Lo besó de nuevo. Poco a poco empezó a cabalgar sobre Greg. El calor de ambos los bañaba en sudor. Suaves gemidos de placer emitían ambos. Era un momento lujurioso y raro, Lisa tenía el control, Greg completamente sumiso, abandonado a la voluntad de la mujer que la hacía hervir la sangre. Cada movimiento se hizo más rápido e intenso. Lisa llegó a su orgasmo e inmediatamente se bajó. Una mano fue al miembro de Greg, al que estimuló de manera intensa y la otra a su sexo, a su humedad de la que embebió sus dedos y llevó a la boca de él. Le sabían a miel. Greg estaba a punto, Lisa lo sabía entonces aumentó la intensidad, hasta que el líquido blanquecino salió y cayó por su mano.

Lo miró sensualmente, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Espero que lo haya disfrutado, señor House.

Buscó su ropa y salió de la habitación sin vestirse.

-Señor House, señor House, despierte.- Decía una voz.

Greg se despertó y había una enfermera, la que revisa que todos los pacientes estén bien a primera hora de la mañana. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, y miraba a su abultada entre pierna. Él sentía el semen que estaba mezclándose con el bóxer. Sólo había sido un sueño, un sueño húmedo como le llaman.


End file.
